Love Book
by Amethyst-Romance
Summary: L'été de ses 24 ans, alors que tout le monde à bien grandis à Fairy Tail, Levy découvre un livre de magique appartenant à sa mère, lequel est un livre de musique. Emportée par cette histoire, les sentiments de Levy prennent vie à travers une chanson qu'elle écrit. Et Gajil, lui, il se demande de qui parle cette chanson... La magicienne serait-elle amoureuse? Lemon Gajil/Leyv


_**Love Book **_

Fairy Tail est, comme vous le savez tous, la guilde de magiciens par excellence. Constituée de membres plus hauts en couleurs les uns que les autres, mais aussi des plus puissants du royaume de Fiore, réputée pour ses combats réguliers et ses destructions massive partout où ils passent… Bref, passons sur ce détail. Dernièrement, le calme était revenu à la guilde et, en raison de la chaleur et du mois d'Août, beaucoup des mages de Fairy Tail avaient décidé de partir en vacances. Le fait est que Natsu, ayant proposé à Happy et à Lucy de partir faire de camping, était partit pour les deux prochaines semaines était en soi une nouvelle reposante. Grey, lui, était parti voir la mer avec Jubia, et Erza avait décidé d'aller faire un tour du côté de la thalassothérapie d'une ville voisine, pour se détendre un petit peu. Ainsi, les bancs de la guilde se faisaient un peu plus vides chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que les vacances d'été avançaient. Au grand désespoir de la belle Mirajane, friande de ragots en tous genres. Celle-ci soupira, derrière son bar, essuyant un énième verre déjà propre depuis un moment… Elle s'ennuyait. La seule assise à son bar était la petite Levy, enfin, plus autant, du haut de ses 24 ans… Oui bon elle avait pris quelques centimètres mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour ne plus être la plus petite des filles de Fairy Tail… Lunettes sur le nez, elle semblait être très concentrée sur sa feuille, et sa plume glissait sans s'arrêter sur le papier. Parfois, elle posait sa plume, se tortillait dans tout les sens et soupirait, avant de reprendre son récit. Intriguée, Mirajane se dirigea vers elle.

- Levy-chan?

- Oui? Levy releva la tête de son cahier.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais?

Levy rougit violemment et ferma son cahier d'un coup sec.

- R-R-Rien du tout!

- Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te déranger!

- Ce n'est rien Mira, je suis juste un peu tendue ces derniers temps…

- Sa ne va pas?

- Si, seulement…

Elle soupira bruyamment, alors que la belle serveuse avait bien compris que la jeune mage des mots avait bien besoin d'un verre de saké, déposant le verre devant Levy.

- Raconte-moi tout.  
- …

- Je ne dirais rien à personne, promis!

- Voilà… C'est arrivé y'a une semaine. En rangeant mon appartement, j'ai retrouvé des livres qui appartenaient à ma mère… Des livres chez moi, que je n'avais pas lu!

- Voilà qui est une grande première!

- Alors je me suis mise à lire… C'était des livres sur la musique. Et puis y'a eut un livre qui, une nuit, s'en ouvert tout seul et qui à brillé, c'était une espèce de lumière rose pâle… Et puis plus rien. Ce livre qui était plein de partitions se retrouvait avec des pages vierges!

- Un livre magique?  
- Venant de ma mère, ce n'est pas étonnant, mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Etrange oui…

- Et ce n'est pas fini… Le pire c'est qu'en allant me promener du côté du lac, j'ai entendu quelqu'un fredonner un air… Seulement cet air m'obsède, impossible de m'en débarrasser c'est toujours dans ma tête! Sa me suis même dans mes rêves!

- Le meilleur moyen de s'en débarrasser c'est de le chanter tu ne crois pas…?

- Oui… C'Est-ce que m'aurai dit ma mère, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune chanson correspondante… Alors j'ai essayé de l'écrire moi-même… Et grâce aux bouquins de musique de ma mère que j'ai appris par cœur j'ai pu dresser une partition, mais je galère encore un peu pour trouver des paroles pour finir ma chanson…

Levy ouvrit alors le cahier et le présenta aux yeux de Mirajane, qui délaissa son verre et son torchon pour lire attentivement la partition. Elle-même musicienne, elle se devait de conseiller au mieux la jeune mage aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci, stressée, avala cul-sec son verre de saké, grimaçante, une légère rosée vint alors colorer ses joues de porcelaine.

- C'est super poétique Levy… Seulement…

- Quoi? Ce n'est pas génial je sais mais c'est la première fois que j'écris une chanson…

- Non, c'est superbe, c'est juste que… Sa parle de qui?

Levy ouvrit de grands yeux noisette et devint cramoisie, se tortillant sur sa chaise.

- De p-p-p-personne en particulier!

Détournant les yeux, le regard de la mage de mots se perdit dans la grande salle de la guilde, alors que Mirajane refermais le cahier, esquissant un demi-sourire amusé.

- Dis, Mira, pourquoi il n'y a personne a la guilde en ce moment?

- Tout le monde à décidé de partir en vacance cette année…

- Ah, oui… Jett et Droy m'en ont vaguement parlé…

- Je crois que moi aussi je vais songer à prendre quelques jours de vacances… De toute manière c'est désert… Soupira Mira.

- Je vais rester encore un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux y aller si tu veux, je fermerai derrière moi.

- Ah! Oui ce n'est pas de refus! Je ne sers plus a rien s'il n'y personne…

Mirajane rangea les derniers verres qui trainaient sur le bar et laissa la bouteille d'alcool à Levy, qui se servit encore un verre, pour noyer son blues. L'idole de Fairy Tail lui laissa alors les clefs, la salua et s'en alla, laissant la mage à la plume seule avec son verre, son cahier et sa chanson. Après un énième verre, elle abandonna ses affaires sur le comptoir, déambulant dans la guilde vide… Quelques minutes plus tard, sans savoir comment, assise devant le piano de la guilde, étrangement épargné par les bagarres générales quotidiennes, sur la scène où elle avait défilé quelques années plus tôt. Elle caressa doucement les touches du piano… Et laissa finalement ses doigts jouer, après avoir longuement hésité…

Elle se mit à jouer, de plus en plus vite, s'essoufflant. Enervée, elle frappa le piano de toutes ses forces, alors que le bruit assourdissant résonnait dans la guilde…

- SORS DE MA TÊTE! Hurla-t-elle, s'effondrant sur le piano.

Elle ne savait à qui elle hurlait ces mots… A cet air enivrant et incessant, ou à celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'elle l'avait vu… La joue posée contre les touches, son index pianota au hasard… Après quelques notes hasardeuses, elle se redressa violemment. Ses mains se mirent alors à glisser, plus gracieusement que jamais sur le piano, une délicieuse mélodie s'en éleva alors… Fermant les yeux, cette fois ci, elle n'hésita plus : [ watch?v=WYgBoJRi9uk]

**I've been watching your world from afar**  
_J'ai regardée ton monde de loin_  
**I've been trying to be where you are**  
_J'ai essayée d'être où tu es_  
**And I've been secretly falling apart**  
_Et je me suis effondrée en secret_  
**Unseen**  
_Sans être vu_e

Sa voix. Levy n'avais pas simplement une voix fluette de gamine… Non, elle avait la voix d'un ange. Un ange qui, enfin, pouvait s'exprimer clairement et librement.

**To me, you're strange and you're beautiful**  
_Pour moi, tu es étrange et beau_  
**You'd be so perfect with me**  
_Tu serais si parfait avec moi_  
**But you just can't see**  
_Mais tu ne peux pas voir_  
**You turn every head but you don't see me**  
_Tu tournes la tête à tout et tu ne me vois pas_

Le piano et la voix de la mage aux cheveux était une douce mélodie à la fois si mélancolique et si calme, si douce. Levy était la douceur incarnée. Depuis toujours, elle avait été une enfant calme, solitaire lorsqu'elle se posait pour lire, si joyeuse alors qu'elle s'amusait avec ses amis, intelligente, prévenante, harmonieuse. Tout en elle n'était qu'harmonie. Mais cette harmonie, IL l'avait perturbée.

**I'll put a spell on you**  
_Je te lancerai un sort_  
**You fall asleep**  
_Tu t'endormiras_  
**When I put a spell on you**  
_Quand je te lancerai un sort_  
**And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**  
_Et quand tu t'éveilleras je serai la première chose que tu verras_  
**And you'll realise that you love me**  
_Et tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes_

**Yeah**  
_Yeah_  
**Ye-ah**  
_Ye-ah_

Il était tout le contraire d'elle, un être dur, froid, violent. Il ne la traitait que comme une gamine, une « crevette », comme il disait. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si petite! C'est lui qui est grand! Mais il avait raison, elle était si faible… Leur première rencontre avait été traumatisante pour elle, une blessure qui, aujourd'hui s'était refermée… Mais parfois, cette cicatrice lui fesait mal, surtout lorsqu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Il lui avait donné de faux-espoirs, en partant avec elle durant l'examen de sélection des mages de rang S, et puis il l'avait ignorée, en rentrant… Elle n'avait été que le prétexte pour qu'il se batte. Il n'avait pas envie d'être avec elle. Et sa, sa la blessait profondément.

**Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first**  
_Parfois la dernière chose que tu veux arrive en premier_  
**Sometimes the first thing you want never comes**  
_Parfois la première chose que tu veux n'arrive jamais_  
**But I know that waiting is all you can do**  
_Mais je sais qu'attendre est la seule chose que tu peux faire_  
**Sometimes**  
_Parfois_

Elle s'était accroché tant de fois, elle voulait savoir qui il était vraiment. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu percer sa carapace de métal… Elle voulait le connaitre, il représentait tout le contraire d'elle-même, elle était attirée par son propre opposé… Mais lui était si solitaire, si distant… Elle voyait bien qu'il refusait de s'attacher aux membres de la guilde quels qu'ils soient, bien qu'il essayait de s'intégrer. Parfois, elle se surprenait à songer à lui, souriant… Tableau qu'elle ne verra jamais, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait que vainement espérer.

**I'll put a spell on you**  
_Je te lancerai un sort_  
**You fall asleep**  
_Tu t'endormiras_  
**Cause I put a spell on you**  
_Car je te lancerai un sort_  
**And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see**  
_Et quand tu t'éveilleras je serai la première chose que tu verras_  
**And you'll realise that you love me, yeah**  
_Et tu réaliseras que tu m'aimes_

**Yeah**  
_Yeah_  
**Ye-ah**  
_Ye-ah_  
**Yeah**  
_Yeah_  
**Ye-ah**  
_Ye-ah_

La voix de la mage s'éteignit, et ses doigts se stoppèrent. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle resta un long moment assise devant les touches du piano. L'air dans sa tête était parti. Mais lui, son image, sa voix, ses gestes, tout de lui, la hantait encore plus. C'était encore pire. La douleur était plus vive qu'avant.

- Crevette?

Elle se leva précipitamment, se tournant vers son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur dont elle connaissait la voix par cœur, ce dernier battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle pria pour qu'il ne l'entende pas d'où il était.

- Gajeel? Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là?

- Panther Lily m'a envoyé récupérer ses sales kiwis à la noix que Mirajane avait laissée pour lui! D'ailleurs j'en ai marre de faire le larbin!

- Tu m'as entendue..!

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano, crevette. Tu te débrouille pas mal pour une gamine!

- Je suis plus une gamine! Et je ne sais pas jouer du piano!

- C'est sa, et après tu va me dire que tu ne sais pas chanter?

- C'est toi qui dit sa, Monsieur « Shoo-bidoo-bop »?

- Sale gamine!

Elle lui tira la langue, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver le Dragon Slayer encore plus!

- Tu va voir si je t'attrape…!

- Baka Gajeel!

C'est ainsi que Levy se retrouva à courir dans toute la guilde, un dragon slayer furieux aux trousses… Levy courut se refugier tout en haut, au deuxième étage, aujourd'hui ouvert à tout le monde, mais Gajeel la débusqua, et, profitant de sa petite taille, elle lui passa entre les jambe et s'enfuit, alors que le dragon slayer devenais pourpre de colère ! ET là, le drame… Alors que Levy se rapprochais du bar ou elle avait laissé ses notes, il la coinça. Brusquement plaquée contre le bar, alors que le dragon noir s'appuyais sur ce dernier, les mains de part et d'autre de la jeune fille pour la bloquer. Essoufflée, la jeune fille mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle. Elle s'aperçue alors que Gajeel la regardait fixement, ses prunelles rouge rubis plantées dans ses pupilles noisette. Et même d'un peu trop près à son gout, ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle pria pour qu'il mette sa sur le coup de leur course poursuite. Mais ce fut la façon dont il la regardait qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Lui qui, tout comme Natsu, fesait toujours ce que bon lui semblais, Gajeel réfléchissait. Et sa semblais bouillonner dans la tête du dragon slayer. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, ayant pour seule musique de fond que leur deux respirations presque mêlées, leur visage se séparant d'un dizaine de centimètres à peine. Mais le dragon slayer finit par enlever ses mains du bar, laissant le champs libre à la jeune mage des mots. Elle le regarda, inquiète, alors qu'une lueur triste passa dans les yeux du jeune homme.

- … 'Nuit.

Il lui tourna le dos, récupéra ses kiwis et s'en alla, laissant Levy en plant, déboussolée. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus, elle glissa le long du bar et se recroquevilla. Alors qu'elle savait déjà le dragon slayer loin d'elle, elle laissa enfin ses larmes couler, son corps secoué de long sanglots silencieux… Pour se consoler, elle se berça doucement, fredonnant l'air de sa chanson, air entrecoupé de reniflement et d'autres sanglots encore plus douloureux. Il était en train de la détruire… Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin lorsqu'elle décida de se relever et de rentrer chez elle. Les sillons de ses larmes encore bien présents sur ses joues, elle ramassa ses affaires, sortit de la guilde, refermant derrière elle.

Elle déambula dans les rues de Magnolia, son livre serré contre son cœur. Le ciel de nuit de cet été était particulièrement bien dégagé et l'on pouvais apercevoir quelques constellations parmi les nombreuses et scintillantes étoiles. Levy les contempla longuement, sans regarder où elle allais. C'est ainsi que, distraite par les étoiles, elle se retrouva dans une partie de la ville assez éloignée de chez elle… Elle soupira. Elle venais de se perdre. Allongé sur le bord en pierre de la rivière, une autre personne regardait les étoiles.

- Gajeel…

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là!

- Je sait pas…

- Comment sa tu sait pas! Tu me suis ou quoi la crevette!

- Pour tout te dire, je sait même pas ou j'en suis…

- …

- C'est bon je te laisse tranquille…

Elle tourna les talons et voulu s'en aller. Mais Gajeel attrapa le poignet de la jeune fille et la retint. Levy ouvrit de grand yeux étonnées.

- … Puisque tu est là, reste.

- Gajeel je…

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plais.

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Il était comme un marionnettiste avec elle. Et elle était sa poupée. Même si tout cela la fesait souffrir, elle ne pouvais pas s'en tirer. Son cœur brûlait dans sa poitrine, brûlait de douleur, mais surtout, d'amour. Oui, Levy McGarden brûlait pour le dragon slayer solitaire, comme quoi, tout pouvais arriver… Ou presque. Gênée, assise à ses côtés sur le rebord du fleuve, aucun des deux ne disait mot. Après un moment, il se regardèrent et, d'une seule voix il parlèrent :

- Je… Tu! Non toi!

Levy détourna les yeux, de peur de croiser le regard rubis, les yeux rougis et brillants par ses larmes d'auparavant. Gajeel soupira. Un silence s'écoula encore, mais cette fois, Levy le brisa la première.

- Je me suis perdue. Je voulais rentrer chez moi… Mais j'ai la tête ailleurs…

- Je n'arrive pas a dormir. Alors 'chuis venu ici.

- Et Panther Lily?

- 'Mange ses kiwis…

- Hum…

- C'est toi qui l'a écrite, cette chanson…?

- Oui… Mais heu… C'est la première fois que j'écrit une chanson. Et que je joue du piano…

- T'est sérieuse?

- Oui, pourquoi..?

- Tu joue comme une dingue comme sa toi!

- J'ai… Lu un livre qui disait comment en jouer…

- 'Tain t'est une surdouée ma parole…

- …

- C'est bizarre, sa reste en tête ta chanson… En plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendue déjà, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Désolée…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse?

- …

- De qui sa parle, au fait?

Levy se leva brusquement et s'en alla, d'un pas rageur. Elle en avait assez. Elle en avait assez de jouer. Elle planta là le dragon slayeur, furieuse. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas envie d'en finir la. Il lui courut après et l'arrêta, finalement plus rapide qu'elle.

- Oi, c'est quoi ton problème! T'est complètement tarée, j'ai rien dit de mal!

- Mon problème? Mon problème, c'est TOI, espèce d'abruti!

- QUOI? MAIS T'EST VRAIMENT FOLLE!

- Tu n'est qu'un égoïste, froid, distant, cruel et DEMONIAQUE!

- ET ALORS!

Au beau milieu de la rue, il venais de hurler, complètement furieux qu'une petite crevette lui dise ses quatre vérités. Une lueur de folie passa alors dans ses prunelle rouge sang. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la plaqua brusquement contre un mur de pierre, dans la pénombre de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne put se défendre, il était trop fort pour elle…

- QU'EST-CE QUE SA PEUT BIEN TE FAIRE!

- CE QUE SA ME FAIT..?

- OUAIS!

- JE … JE TE HAIS!

Elle détourna le regard, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes… Le cerveau de Gajeel disjoncta. Levy ouvrit grand les yeux. Le dragon slayer venait de plaquer durement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune mage. Pétrifiée, Levy ne savais comment réagir… Gajeel lui, avait attrapé la jeune fille par les hanches pour la coller contre son corps. La raison de Levy s'envolait… Elle répondit alors à son baiser, au plus grand étonnement de Gajeel. Mais celui-ci ne se fit pas plus prier. Il approfondis le baiser, dévorant sa bouche furieusement, alors que sa langue jouait avec celle de la mage. Ce baiser était emplis de tout les sentiments du monde, la frustration, la tentation, le désir brulant, l'espoir. Elle avait attendu sa depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était le seul, l'unique, à pouvoir la rendre plus forte. A contre cœur, ils finirent par se séparer, le cœur haletant, la pupille trouble, le regard ardent, comme si ces quelques minutes avaient duré des heures.

- Levy…

Elle ne le laissa pas parler plus longtemps. Elle attrapa son t-shirt et l'attira à elle, d'une force qu'elle se connaissait pas, faisant se rencontrer leur lèvres une nouvelle fois. Leur dents s'entrechoquèrent, leur mains se firent baladeuses, celles de Levy se perdirent dans la longue chevelure de Gajeel, tandis que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire passer ses mains sous la robe de Levy, caressant ses cuisses, tandis que leur baiser se fesait de plus en plus torride. Leur lèvres ne se quittaient que pour mieux se retrouver, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulais que sa s'arrête. Mais il le fallu, ils n'arrivaient plus a respirer. Levy haletait, Gajeel en profita pour faire glisser ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune fille, l'embrassant, lui mordillant la gorge, ses mains toujours aussi baladeuses…

- Gajeel… Je… Pas… Pas ici…

© Lemon ©

Il l'attrapa précipitamment, le soulevant de terre, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, plus chastement. Il la porta jusqu'à chez lui, fermant la porte d'entrée d'un violent coup de pied. Il fit de même avec la porte de sa propre chambre, et balança la jeune fille sur le lit, et l'enlaça, l'embrassant de plus belle. Gajeel ne pouvais plus attendre. D'un geste brusque il se débarrassa de son t-shirt avec un grognement rauque, apparament, il fesait beaucoup trop chaud ici. Levy, elle, gémissait à chaque fois qu'il assaillait sa bouche, ce qui semblait exciter le jeune homme encore plus. Il lui mordit la nuque, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un petit cri. Dieu qu'il avait envie de déchirer ses vêtements et … Il s'arrêta prestement, alors que le regard brumeux de la jeune fille se fit inquiet. Il semblais hésitant. Oui, Gajeel désirait plus que tout sa petite et oh combien séduisante crevette mais… Il ne voulais plus lui faire de mal. Levy le devança en faisant taire ses doutes, caressant son torse avec une avidité stimulante, elle se redressa pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque du dragon slayer, lui volant un baiser au passage.

- Gajeel…

Le gémissement plus que subjectif de la jeune fille lui fit alors perdre les pédales. Avec sauvagerie, il lui arracha sa robe, la faisant voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres, découvrant le ventre de la jeune fille, puis fit de même avec son propre pantalon, les laissant quasiment nus, l'un contre l'autre, emplis de désir et désireux d'aller plus loin. Chaque geste était une ode à la luxure et les gémissements de chacun n'en était que la preuve. Levy tremblais de tout son corps, autant d'excitation que de peur. C'était sa toute première fois. Le dragon slayer devina ses pensée et lui souffla un « Moi aussi… » à l'oreille, ce qui sembla la rassurer quelque peu. Collée contre lui, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, ce qui arracha un gémissement a Gajeel, elle avait touché un point sensible… Sans aucune retenue, la main du jeune homme passa sous le soutien-gorge de Levy, agrippant son sein avec un grondement rauque, satisfait de pouvoir enfin la toucher. Leur peaux brulaient l'une sur l'autre si bien que cela aurait pu laisser des traces de brûlures. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. Mécontente qu'il n'aille pas plus lui, Levy fit basculer Gajeel et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Tout d'abord surpris, le dragon slayer la regarda avec de grands yeux. Et là, Levy McGarden sorti le grand jeu. Sensuellement (et intentionnellement) elle fit glisser l'une de ses bretelles de son épaule, faisant rougir son futur amant. Puis, passant ses bras dans son dos, elle décrocha son soutien gorge et le balança au nez du dragon slayer, qui n'y voyais plus rien. Levy en profita alors pour lui enlever brusquement son caleçon, découvrant enfin son… Imposante virilité. Levy glapit de peur, alors que le dragon slayer retirait le sous-tif de la jeune fille de son nez, lui lançant un sourire lourd de sous entendus. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec toute la passion dont il était capable, et glissa sa main sous le dernier sous vêtement de Levy, qui frissonna dans des bras. Finalement, il finis par lui retirer sa culotte, et, agrippant ses hanches, il entra en elle, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et quelques larmes. Il s'arrêta alors, attendant qu'elle s'y habitue, l'embrassant. Elle se mit alors à onduler des hanches, lui donnant le feu vert. Gajeel, avec une jouie non retenue commença à lui donner des coup de hanches, étouffant les cris de son amante avec ses lèvres. Sauvage. Animal. Voilà ce que sa donnais, un dragon, au lit. Levy sentait la chaleur de Gajeel se diffuser en elle et les mouvements furieux, devenant de plus en plus erratiques, tout comme leurs respirations. Les déhanchements de Gajeel la faisait apercevoir un bout de paradis à chaque fois qu'il frappait un point sensible de son être. Tout leurs gestes étaient alors fébriles. Caresses, baisers, coups de reins, morsures. Tout n'était plus qu'une seule choses. L'envie d'appartenir à l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Accélérant le mouvement, Levy sentit que son corps était arriver à sa limite : elle cria le nom de son amant, se cambra brusquement et jouit. Le dragon slayer ne tarda pas à suivre, se libérant dans un râle rauque, atteignant le nirvana presque en même temps que Levy.  
Il s'écroula sur elle, aussi pantelant qu'elle. Après quelques minutes où ils durent reprendre leur souffle, Gajeel se redressa et rabattit le draps sur eux, tandis que le regard de la mage des mots était encore bien loin… Il la pris dans ses bras, elle se blottit contre lui. Sans un mot. Se lovant contre lui, elle soupira de bonheur, respirant l'odeur de son corps, le nez enfouit dans son torse. La respiration de Gajeel se calma.

- Levy…

- Oui?

- Je… Je regrette pas du tout ce que je viens de faire.

- …

Elle se redressa, pour croiser son regard. Il rougit. Le plus calmement du monde, elle lui répondit:

- Moi non plus.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus… C'est… Quelque chose que je voulais faire depuis longtemps, malgré tout…

- Baka…

Elle lui sauta dessus, l'enlaçant, et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Gajeel. Cette chanson, elle était pour toi.

- AH! J'était jaloux pour rien! Quel abruti…

- Tu… Tu était jaloux..?

- Hein? Heu… Non pas du tout… Enfin… Heu…

- Hihi!

- Te marre pas!

- Hum… Désolée!

Il la pris contre lui, et face à face, enlacés, il lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Moi aussi, crevette.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, épuisés à cause (ou grâce!) de leurs ébats, nus, lové l'un contre l'autre, et éperdument amoureux.

Non loin de la, sur les bord de la rivières, Levy avait oublié son livre. Celui-ci, s'ouvrit brusquement, un vent violent fit tourner les pages jusqu'à la dernière, où, tout en bas de la page en lettres roses, scintillait l'éternel « THE END ». Le livre se ferma alors et, sur la couverture, l'on put lire : Love Book. Le livre de l'amour. Une autre brise le fit s'envoler, brusquement transformé en pétales de cerisiers, avant de disparaitre.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !

The End © Or the Biginning ;)


End file.
